Whether for work or for recreation, individuals routinely find themselves exposed to an environment having unfavorable conditions such as cold temperatures. Whether it is an athlete that is jogging or biking in forty-degree temperatures or a rescue or construction worker that must execute a particular task outdoors regardless of the conditions, people often find themselves disposed in uncomfortable temperatures. While individuals that find themselves outdoors in cold environments have numerous options for protective clothing such as but not limited to jackets and gloves, it is often overlooked to provide a more comfortable breathing experience.
Breathing of cold air during physical activity such as but not limited to running has been shown to increase the chance of exercise-induced bronchoconstriction. It is thought that cold temperatures of air cause slight and temporary narrowing of the airways of the individual engaged in physical activity. This temporary condition makes it more difficult to breath and is uncomfortable for the individual exposed to the colder temperatures. Furthermore, it is known that colder air has a typically lower humidity level, which is further believed to provoke exercise-induced bronchoconstriction.
While engaged in physical activity most people tend to breathe through their mouth instead of their nasal passage. Breathing air through the nose helps warm and moisturize the air prior to entering the lungs. As a user begins to breathe more heavily during physical activity the breathing switches to utilizing the mouth for inhalation. This results in drier and colder air being inhaled and thus increases the discomfort level for the individual.
Accordingly, there is a need for an air warming apparatus that can be worn by a user that provides warm air having a higher humidity level than the surrounding environment wherein the air warming apparatus facilitates the introduction of warm air to the user via a mouthpiece to accommodate the user during physical activity.